Missione su Murkhana
" Andremo a Murkhana, Maestro, come voi mi avete comandat'o"'''. '' "'''A volte c'è da guadagnare di più entrando in una trappola che evitarla. Soprattutto quando si è interessati a scoprire chi l'ha posizionata. " - Darth Vader e Darth Sidious discutono riguardo la missione Prologo La Stazione Rampart era sotto attacco, la sala operativa della Base Sentinel risuonava delle richieste di aiuto, un olovideo mostrava dei vecchi caccia stellari mentre stavano attaccando la stazione che rispondeva al fuoco con tutte le sue armi, un altro olovideo mostrava degli operai Geonosiani che cercavano riparo, una voce stava chiedendo soccorso, gli schermi stavano per cedere, diceva, non potevano resistere a lungo. Un uomo, al centro della sala, valutava con aria scettica la massa di informazioni che stavano arrivando. Moff Wilhuff Tarkin , comandante della Base Sentinel , supervisore responsabile del più grande progetto imperiale, Governatore di Eriadu , ascoltava, c'era qualcosa che non quadrava, c'era qualcosa di falso in tutto ciò che stava accadendo, lui aveva gia visto qualcosa di simile. Fece alcune domande, ottenne delle risposte, i caccia erano arrivati a bordo di una nave, che era penetrata nel sistema trasmettendo un codice Holonet valido, non riuscivano ad inserirsi nei sistemi di comunicazione dei caccia stellari, qualcosa disturbava le trasmissioni, non riuscivano ad eliminarlo. Tarkin non era convinto, avrebbe dovuto mandare dei rinforzi, ma non si decideva, il suo istinto gli diceva che era sbagliato, ma non capiva perché, aveva in mente una vecchia storia, accaduta all'inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni , il tarlo lo rodeva, chiese se fosse possibile vedere la nave che aveva lanciato i caccia ; un altro olovideo venne proiettato, apparve la nave, era strana, sembrava costruita con i pezzi di altre navi di vari tipi, osservò attentamente l'olovideo, gli girò attorno, rivolgendo domande ai tecnici che gli rispondevano al meglio delle loro possibilità, poi improvvisamente lo vide, un piccolo disturbo, quasi invisibile che si ripeteva ad intervalli regolari, lo controllò più volte, fece variare la velocità di proiezione, poi capì. Fece mentalmente il punto della situazione, gli hangar della base erano praticamente vuoti, la maggior parte delle sue navi stavano scortando convogli verso Geonosis , aveva pronto uno Star Destroyer classe Venator , l' Electrum ''. Si fece mettere in contatto con il capitano Burque , comandante dell' ''Electrum . ''Burque era pronto, aveva seguito gli avvenimenti dalla plancia della sua nave, era pronto a saltare nell'iperspazio , Tarkin gli chiese di fare prima un microsalto ai confini del sistema, nella direzione dell'Orlo Esterno e di attendere ordini, Burque non ci capì molto, ma ubbidì. Non dovettero attendere a lungo, l'allarme rilevamento minacce cominciò a suonare, i sensori individuarono una distorsione spaziale, qualcosa stava per uscire dall'iperspazio, qualcosa di grosso, molto grosso e ben armato. Quando apparve, i tecnici riconobbero subito la nave che compariva nell'olovideo dell'attacco alla stazione Rampart, ma Tarkin non era convinto, cioè era la stessa nave, ma secondo la sua teoria, su Rampart non c'era mai stata e l'attacco a Rampart non era mai avvenuto, era tutto un inganno, comunque le difese per quanto limitate erano pronte. La nave attaccante era sicuramente di origine separatista , anche se la guerra era finita da molti anni, esistevano ancora truppe separatiste annidiate tra le migliaia di pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno , questa doveva essere una di quelle, ma Tarkin non ne era del tutto convinto, la fece analizzare dai sensori, voleva sapere se l'equipaggio era composto da Droidi o da forme di vita senziente, la risposta giunse presto : c'erano esseri senzienti a bordo della nave. Dalla nave si staccarono dei Caccia Droidi che sciamarono verso la base preparandosi ad attaccare.Tarkin conscio della esiguità delle difese, dette l'ordine di ignorare i piani di fuoco e aprire il fuoco a volontà, poi diede l'ordine di far ritornare l' ''Electrum. ''Nonostante alcuni colpi a segno, i caccia vennero decimati dalle artiglierie della base, il ritorno dello Star Destoyer fece il resto, la nave sconosciuta fuggì, vanamente inseguita dall' ''Electrum, abbandonando i caccia che senza guida furono facile preda dei Caccia TIE imperiali. Furono ripristinate le comunicazioni con la Stazione Rampart , dove non era accaduto assolutamente nulla, era tutto un trucco, Tarkin aveva avuto ragione. Fu preparato un rapporto sull'accaduto, Tarkin lo integrò con le sue osservazioni personali, poi fu inviato al Comando Imperiale. Nei giorni seguenti, Tarkin venne assorbito da tutta una serie di problemi inerenti la stazione in costruzione, ma il pensiero dell'attacco non lo abbandonava, c'era qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegare, che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco. Ricevette una chiamata da Coruscant , il Visir Mas Amedda gli comunicò che l'Imperatore richiedeva la sua presenza. Tarkin partì il più presto possibile, la sua nave, la Carrion Spike, saettò nell'iperspazio e in poco tempo riemerse nel Sistema di Coruscant , venne accolto, con sua sorpresa, da Mas Amedda in persona che lo accompagnò da Darth Vader. Tarkin aveva una molta stima di Vader, e sperava fosse ricambiata, i suoi incontri con Vader non erano stati molti, ma Tarkin aveva l'impressione che il Signore dei Sith lo conoscesse molto bene, del resto anche lui aveva un'idea di chi si celasse sotto la maschera nera , Anakin Skywalker. Vader l'accompagnò sino allo studio dell'Imperatore, poi si ritirò, Tarkin entrò , subito dopo comparve Palpatine , erano amici da molto tempo, ma Tarkin sapeva qual'era il suo posto, dopo una serie di convenevoli, l' Imperatore entrò in argomento, l'attacco alla Base Sentinel, Tarkin espresse i fatti e le sue conclusioni, ma Palpatine gli fece capire che forse c'era qualcosa di più. La missione Venne convocata una riunione, cui parteciparono i responsabili dei Servizi Segreti e di Sicurezza, dell' Alto Comando, Mas Amedda, Lord Vader, Tarkin ed alcuni consiglieri dell'Imperatore e l' Imperatore stesso. Venne reso noto che su Murkhana era stato scoperto un magazzino pieno di apparecchiature per trasmissioni, apparecchiature che potrebbero essere usate per azioni di propaganda o di disturbo, quando Tarkin fece il suo rapporto, fu chiaro che " il potrebbero " era superfluo, la riunione non portò ad alcuna decisione, si chiuse con la frase pronunciata da Mas Amedda: " L' Imperatore deciderà sul da farsi ". La decisione dell'Imperatore " Accompagnerai il Moff Tarkin su Murkhana per indagare su questo fantomatico magazzino pieno di strumenti di comunicazione. Riferirai tutto quello che scoprirai direttamente a me, e sarò io a decidere quali informazioni inoltrare alle nostre spie e ai nostri soldati. Non lascerò che Ison e gli altri smuovano le acque con le loro indagini. " - L' Imperatore comunica i suoi ordini a Darth Vader Darth Sidious (Palpatine) , convocò Darth Vader quella notte stessa e gli comunicò i suoi ordini, si sarebbe recato con Tarkin su Murkhana, avrebbero esaminato tutti gli strumenti di trasmissione presenti nel magazzino, ed avrebbero comunicato i risultati direttamente a lui, voleva essere sicuro di avere tutte le informazioni necessarie, non voleva che i Servizi si mettessero di mezzo. Vader non era molto contento, e l'Imperatore se ne accorse, chiese spiegazioni, Vader rispose che Tarkin non era necessario, poteva fare da solo, Tarkin era più utile sulla Base Sentinel, visto ciò che c'era in gioco . Darth Sidious fu irremovibile, Vader e Tarkin sarebbero andati assieme, quando Vader, giustamente, chiese chi avrebbe avuto il comando della missione, l'Imperatore rispose che si sarebbero accordati loro due. In realtà, Darth Sidious voleva che lavorassero assieme, loro tre, Sidious, Vader e Tarkin erano, nelle sue convinzioni, le tre colonne su cui si fondava l'Impero, dovevano lavorare assieme. Vader ubbidì. Anche Tarkin, quando Mas Amedda gli comunicò la decisione dell'Imperatore non ne fu felice, ma fece buon viso a cattivo gioco, non si sentiva molto a suo agio con Vader, e poi c'era la questione del comando di missione, dovevano arrivare ad un compromesso, comunque il fatto che sarebbero partiti con la sua nave, gli dava un certo vantaggio, anche se, Tarkin ne era convinto, dovevano esserci delle ragioni politiche dietro a tutto ciò. Tarkin non poteva saperlo, ma l' Imperatore aveva il sentore che ci fosse qualcosa di molto più grosso di quello che poteva sembrare dietro a questa vicenda, ed aveva deciso di affidarsi alle uniche due persone di cui si fidava " incondizionatamente " almeno in questo caso. Murkhana Il giorno seguente, all'alba, Tarkin si recò alla piattaforma d' atterraggio per preparare la sua nave al viaggio, Darth Vader ed una squadra di assaltatori erano gia li e stavano caricando una grande sfera nera nella stiva principale, non senza difficoltà e con l' evidente disappunto di Vader. Poi decollarono. Murkhana era un pianeta morente, la guerra aveva infuriato per anni, provocando distruzioni immani, non fu facile trovare un posto dove atterrare, l'aria era appena respirabile, sia come sia atterrarono, un LAAT sopraggiunse e si fermò a lato della Carrion Spike , ne scesero due Stormtrooper , mentre gli artiglieri tenevano sotto tiro tutta la zona, prima di salire a bordo, Tarkin mise in sicurezza la nave lasciando il capitano e l'ufficiale alle comunicazioni a bordo e quattro Stormtrooper a guardia, ordinò inoltre di essere informato alle prime avvisaglie di problemi. Si diressero subito verso l'edificio che ospitava il magazzino, il viaggio verso il centro di Murkhana City fu semplicemente orribile, non tanto per il viaggio in sè, ma per quello che si vedeva, nonostante fossero passati sei anni dalla fine delle ostilità, tutto era rimasto come allora, macerie, relitti dappertutto, carcasse di Droidi Ragno e di Droidi Granchio , carcasse di AT-TE calcinate dalle fiamme, lo scafo di una nave militare, branchi di animali selvatici setacciavano ogni vicolo ed ogni anfratto, le strade erano il regno di contrabbandieri e furfanti di ogni genere, veterani di guerra, mutilati o menomati vagavano tra le macerie. Finalmente atterrarono a lato di una piazza, da li raggiunsero l'edificio ove era situato il magazzino, penetrarono all'interno preceduti da una squadra di quattro Stormtrooper e da un paio di droni in avanscoperta . I droni esplorarono tutto l'edificio, piano per piano, stanza per stanza, mentre gli Stormtrooper si dirigevano verso il magazzino, poi giunse il segnale di via libera, Vader, Tarkin ed il resto dei soldati raggiunsero l'avanguardia, il magazzino era di fronte a loro, le due porte scorrevoli appena socchiuse, Darth Vader dette ordine di far avanzare un drone, il drone avanzò verso il magazzino seguito dal sergente Crest che aprì le porte di quel tanto che bastava per far entrare il drone. Quando usci senza aver trovato tracce di trappole, Crest fece segno che potevano avvicinarsi, Vader fu il primo ad arrivare alle porte, ma si fermò improvvisamente, in allarme, Tarkin lo guardò in silenzio, intanto pensava, era troppo complicato far passare dei carichi per tutte quelle scale e quei corridoi, e poi quelle porte socchiuse erano troppo invitanti, doveva esserci un'altra entrata. Vader sentiva qualcosa, Tarkin gli espresse i suoi dubbi, Vader concordò mentre il sergente Crest voleva entrare, Vader e Tarkin guardarono verso l'alto, poi Vader ordinò di uscire e di chiamare il LAAT, salirono sul tetto dell'edificio, trovarono un montacarichi nascosto, scesero nel magazzino e cominciarono ad ispezionarlo. Trovarono di tutto, disturbatori tipo S, eliminatori di segnali, offuscatori dell' Holonet ed altro ancora, poi Vader chiamò Tarkin, aveva trovato la trappola, se avessero aperto completamente le porte avrebbero innescato una carica di potente esplosivo, qualcuno aveva preparato una trappola per loro, una trappola che il drone non aveva rilevato e doveva averlo fatto dopo la scoperta del magazzino, la domanda era, perchè tutto quel materiale, oltretutto obsoleto, si trovava in quel magazzino, e la trappola era stata approntata per chi? Sembrava tutta una cosa preparata, preparata per cosa, per chi ? Qual'era il vero obiettivo? Diedero ordine agli Stromtrooper di caricare tutto sul Carrion Spike, avrebbero portato il materiale a Coruscant dove sarebbe stato esaminato, loro due intanto si sarebbero recati al palazzo dell'Ambasciatrice per interrogare l'agente che aveva scoperto il magazzino. L' Ambasciatrice li attendeva, indossava un'armatura da assaltatore, il che la diceva lunga sulla sicurezza del pianeta, Vader non perse tempo in convenevoli e si fece condurre subito dall'agente, l'agente era un Koorivar , molto alto, più di Tarkin, il suo corno era nella media, ma le creste del suo volto erano deturpate da molte cicatrici. Tarkin chiese all'Ambasciatrice spiegazioni su ciò che aveva visto sorvolando la città, venne così a sapere che in realtà chi comandava su Murkhana era un'associazione criminale, i Crymorah , tramite una banda a loro affiliata, composta da alieni di razza Sugi ; le forze imperiali erano impotenti, odiate dalla popolazione, ogni volta che uscivano dal complesso imperiale rischiavano la vita. I Signori del Crimine erano gli unici in grado di proteggere il pianeta . Vader cominciò ad interrogare l'agente, si chiamava Bracchia , riferì di aver tenuto sotto controllo l'edificio per una settimana, prima di entrare e fare un veloce inventario come gli era stato ordinato. Tarkin si sorprese, gli era stato ordinato?, Ma prima che potesse chiedere qualcosa, Vader stava già chiedendo da dove era entrato, l'agente rispose di essere passato dalle porte scorrevoli e di aver trovato gli strumenti dove gli avevano detto li avrebbe trovati, non aveva scoperto l'ascensore sul tetto, doveva semplicemente confermare il rapporto inviatogli da Coruscant , dall'Ufficio della Sicurezza. Tarkin avrebbe voluto interrogarlo più a fondo, ma in quel momento il comlink emise un segnale . Tarkin dovette rispondere, era il sergente Crest che gli comunicava il suo arrivo e quello della squadra come da ordini ricevuti, Tarkin trasecolò, arrivati dove? Per ordine di chi ? Venne così a sapere di aver ordinato al sergente ed alla sua squadra di ritornare al magazzino una volta finito il carico. Tarkin diede subito ordine alle truppe di ritornare al Carrion Spike, cercò di mettersi in contatto con la nave senza riuscirci, provò su un altro canale criptato, nulla, Vader lo guardava, Tarkin gli spiegò cosa stava accadendo, Darth Vader diede subito ordine di contattare Coruscant via Holonet, solo per sentirsi dire che Murkhana non era collegata all'Holonet dai tempi della guerra, dopo che il ripetitore era stato distrutto durante il primo attacco della Repubblica. Tarkin se lo ricordava bene, era stato lui ad ordinare la distruzione del ripetitore, per impedire al Conte Dooku di interferire nelle trasmissioni Repubblicane, mentre Vader ordinava di contattare Coruscant con una trasmissione subspaziale richiamò Crest, comunicando che il Carrion Spike era scomparso e che sulla pista vi erano i corpi di due Stormtrooper, del capitano e dell' ufficiale addetto alle comunicazioni, assassinati. Darth Vader si allontanò di pochi passi, sembrava assorto, poi improvvisamente si voltò verso di loro, annunciando che la nave era ancora nel sistema di Murkhana, Tarkin non gli chiese come facesse a saperlo, lo sapeva e basta, il problema era che non avevano nessuna nave per poter seguire la nave rubata. Poi, Vader annunciò che sapeva dove trovare una nave, ordinò agli Stormtrooper ed all'agente Bracchia di seguirlo, Tarkin li seguì. La caccia Si diressero al quartier generale della banda di Sugi, ma prima di arrivarci, Vader prese da parte il sergente Crest e gli ordinò qualcosa, Crest prese parte degli Stormtrooper e se ne andò ; Tarkin non era affatto contento di dividere le forze, ma fece buon viso a cattiva sorte, appena entrarono nel palazzo, vennero circondati da un gruppo di guardie Sugi nelle loro armature potenziate che li facevano sembrare degli enormi insetti, furono accompagnati dal loro capo, Faazah , senza armatura, sedeva su un trono di corallo in una sala dipinta a vivaci colori. Li ricevette con sussiego, quasi schernendoli, ma Vader non scherzava, anzi, il Sugi sapeva che volevano la sua astronave, e si divertiva credendo di essere in una posizione di forza, Tarkin intervenne, facendo notare che non era necessario arrivare allo scontro, che era possibile trovare un accordo, Faazah faticava a trattenersi . Tarkin si mise in contatto con il sergente Crest che si trovava nel magazzino dei Sugi, pronto a distruggere tutto, ma il loro capo si mise a ridere, non gliene importava nulla del magazzino, ma cambiò immediatamente idea quando Vader gli mostrò chi altro c'era nel magazzino, la sua famiglia, circondata dagli Stormtrooper che la tenevano sotto tiro, Faazah non credeva che avrebbero osato tanto, ma presto si rese conto che non aveva di fronte i suoi soliti interlocutori : Vader e Tarkin erano diversi, non avevano nessun timore di lui, e non avrebbero esitato a massacrare la sua famiglia ed anche tutti i suoi uomini se si fosse reso necessario, non erano persone comuni; cedette, Tarkin si fece dare i codici della nave, poi Vader dette ordine a Crest di portare la famiglia di Faazah allo spazioporto, di assicurarsi che tutti gli accoliti dei Sugi se ne andassero, occupare la nave e di attenderli. Prima di andarsene, Vader usò i poteri della Forza per soffocare Faazah, poi macellò tutte le guardie Sugi presenti nella sala, compresi alcuni Droidi da combattimento che erano stati recuperati dai criminali, anche due Stormtrooper furono uccisi nel combattimento, poi Tarkin, Vader e gli Stormtrooper superstiti si diressero allo spazioporto, liberarono la famiglia di Faazah e si imbarcarono sulla sua nave, la'' Parsec Predator . Decollarono, Vader prese i comandi della nave, sembrava sapesse esattamente dove andare. Il ''Carrion Spike, era derivato dalla Nave Invisibile usata da Anakin Skywalker nello scontro con l'ammiraglio Trench durante le Guerre dei Cloni , naturalmente era stato modificato, potenziato, era ancora più veloce, più armato ma aveva mantenuto tutto l'apparato che gli permetteva di rendersi invisibile, in quel momento stava viaggiando in stato di invisibilità, eppure c'era una nave che lo stava seguendo. L'equipaggio del Carrion Spike non riusciva a capire, quella nave non li mollava, qualsiasi evoluzione facessero, quella era sempre li, l'avevano riconosciuta, era la Parsec Predator di Faazah, il criminale di Murkhana, come poteva seguirli in quel modo? Fecero varie ipotesi, erano tutti esperti nei loro settori, eppure non riuscivano a capire, la nave non li stava analizzando, non li stava tracciando, non li stava osservando, non li aveva agganciati con sensori, eppure era li, il sistema di occultamento funzionava perfettamente, c'era da impazzire. Berch Teller , il comandante della squadra ribelle, dette ordine a Salikk , il pilota, di saltare nell'iperspazio , non avrebbero certo potuto seguirli anche lì. Tarkin era consapevole che non avrebbero mai potuto raggiungere il Carrion Spike, era semplicemente troppo veloce, l'unico modo per fermarla era quello di riuscire a danneggiarla, cosa non facile, visto che gli armamenti del Carrion Spike erano nettamente superiori a quelli del'' Parsec Predator''. Vader pilotava, Tarkin lo assisteva, era meravigliato della maestria di Vader, non pilotava la nave, era come se fosse una parte del suo corpo, non riusciva a capire come facesse a seguire il Carrion Spike, visto che volava in modalità di occultamento, eppure..... Non riusciva a capire perchè avessero rubato la sua nave, era davvero un'astronave unica, ma cosa potevano farsene? Quale era il loro vero obiettivo ? Vader gli chiese quale fosse il punto debole del Carrion Spike, Tarkin lo sapeva bene, se solo fossero riusciti a fargli abbassare gli scudi, un colpo dove la fusoliera si raccordava alla pinna dorsale avrebbe messo fuori uso il generatore dell'iperguida, lo aveva appena spiegato a Vader, quando questi gli annunciò che erano saltati nell'iperspazio. La situazione stava peggiorando di minuto in minuto, come avrebbero potuto seguirlo ora ? Rimasero in silenzio, a lungo, poi improvvisamente Vader gli annunciò che sapeva dove fossero, non erano lontani; Tarkin lo guardò esterefatto, come poteva seguire una nave nell'iperspazio? Poi si rese conto che Vader non stava seguendo la nave, bensì la sfera nera che aveva fatto caricare su Coruscant. Tarkin era preoccupato, gli era tornato alla memoria ciò che suo zio Jova gli diceva sempre: " Rifletti sempre, durante un inseguimento: la tua preda sta cercando di scappare o sta andando a cercare rinforzi ? E' in cerca di un temporaneo nascondiglio, dal quale potrà tenderti un nuovo agguato, oppure è così affamata che ha deciso di cercare un bersaglio molto più vulnerabile ? " Cosa avevano in mente di fare? L'allarme era arrivato a Coruscant, tutto l'apparato militare dell' Impero era in allarme , solo che non sapevano cosa fare, come agire, l'unica cosa certa era che Vader e Tarkin stavano seguendo il Carrion Spike con una nave che avevano confiscato ad un Signore del Crimine , l' Imperatore si mise in collegamento con il responsabile dell' Ufficio della Sicurezza, Harus Ison e con il vice ammiraglio Dodd Rancit , ordinando loro di mettere in allarme le forze di tutti i settori confinanti, in modo che potessero intervenire immediatamente, mentre i servizi avrebbero dovuto cercare di scoprire il più possibile su questi nuovi nemici. Il Carrion Spike rientrò nello spazio reale nel sistema di Fial , subito dopo apparve anche il Parsec Predator, Teller decise di proseguire con il programma concordato e se qualcuno si fosse messo di mezzo peggio per lui, saltarono ancora. Vader disse una sola parola, Galidraan , e saltò a sua volta . Battaglia di Galidraan " Perché non ci hanno ucciso quando ne hanno avuto l'occasione? Non é che pensavano di essere inseguiti da un signore del crimine Sugi ? " " No, sanno benissimo che siamo noi " - Wilhuff Tarkin e Darth Vader A Galidraan c'era solo una vecchia stazione spaziale imperiale, cosa avevano intenzione di fare ? Emersero nello spazio reale, qualcosa di bianco urtò il loro scudo e rimbalzò, era il cadavere straziato e congelato di uno Stormtrooper, la stazione era sotto attacco, la luce delle esplosioni illuminava lo spazio attorno ad essa, Vader accelerò in direzione della stazione, man mano che si avvicinavano i particolari risultavano più visibili, una scia di rottami, oggetti e cadaveri riempiva lo spazio ; l'attacco stava continuando, i cannoni laser colpivano la stazione inesorabilmente, non si vedeva chi stesse attaccando ma Tarkin e Vader sapevano benissimo chi fosse. Vader manovrava la Parsec Predator per cercare di mettersi in posizione di tiro, aveva individuato il'' Carrion Spike'', ma non poteva intervenire direttamente, nugoli di caccia stellari ARC-170 e Ala-V si dirigevano verso l'origine dei raggi laser nella vana speranza di intercettare il fuoco e risparmiare ulteriori colpi alla stazione spaziale. Improvvisamente Vader ordinò al sergente Crest di prepararsi a far fuoco, Crest comunicò che non aveva bersagli, Vader gli ordinò di mirare all'origine dei raggi, cedette i comandi a Tarkin ordinandogli velocità massima, poi prese i comandi dei cannoni frontali. Tarkin sfrecciò tra i rottami ed i detriti, cercando di non surriscaldare i motori, Tarkin si fece strada tra la desolazione, Vader aprì il fuoco subito imitato dagli altri artiglieri, centrarono il bersaglio, ma gli scudi del Carrion Spike resistettero, un attimo dopo nonostante le manovre di Tarkin, il Parsec Predator fu colpito duramente, gli scudi resistettero ma era chiaro che non avrebbero potuto sopportare molti colpi del genere, poi fu colpito una seconda volta, molte luci sulla consolle di comando iniziarono a lampeggiare, Vader ordinò a Tarkin di portarsi alle loro spalle, Tarkin eseguì una serie di manovre che avrebbero dovuto trarre in inganno l'avversario, non servì a nulla, la terza scarica era diretta esattamente sulla cabina di pilotaggio, Tarkin riuscì ad evitarla con una manovra talmente brusca che per poco non fece cadere Vader dalla sua postazione, tentarono un'ultima volta, ma il Parsec Predator ''fu colpito due volte in rapida successione, ridotto ad un rottame, senza propulsione, con morti e feriti a bordo, la nave era alla deriva. Il ''Carrion Spike ''non ne era uscito indenne, anzi, parecchi sistemi si erano spenti, i comandi delle camere di equilibrio non funzionavano, c'era un incendio nella stiva 3, il sistema di iperguida era danneggiato, sembrava tenere ma.non era affidabile. Cala , la meccanica di bordo stava facendo l'inventario dei danni, fece notare a Berch Teller che chi li aveva colpiti sapeva dove colpire, Teller rispose infastidito che era logico lo sapessero, quella era la nave di Tarkin, si bloccò colpito dalle sue stesse parole, ecco chi li stava inseguendo, Tarkin e Darth Vader, solo loro avrebbero potuto. Salikk , suggerì a Teller di finire il lavoro distruggendo completamente il ''Parsec Predator, Teller fu tentato, eliminare Tarkin e Darth Vader, ma poi si accorse che tutti i caccia stellari superstiti si stavano raggruppando attorno al relitto, era meglio andarsene prima che Vader li individuasse di nuovo. Stava per ordinare il balzo nell'iperspazio quando il dottor Artoz , un Mon Calamari ingegnere di bordo, lo chiamò in stiva 1, Teller lo raggiunse, Artoz gli mostrò la sfera di Vader, Teller non capiva, ma lo scienziato gli fece capire che era grazie a quella sfera che riuscivano a seguirli, Teller ordinò di disfarsene. Vader, in attesa che venissero a prelevarli, stava effettivamente indirizzando i caccia verso il Carrion Spike, quando sentì che avevano espulso la sua sfera, poi i caccia comunicarono che la boa iperspaziale era stata distrutta e che rilevavano una distorsione spaziale, avevano fatto il salto, ora erano irragiungibili. Nuove possibilità " Il consumo di carburante ". " Sapevo che te ne saresti accorto prima di me". " Conosco già questo metodo, Governatore ". - Darth Vader e Wilhuff Tarkin a bordo del Goliath A Coruscant i capi militari dell'Impero erano riuniti, l'ammiraglio Conan Antonio Motti , il generale Cassio Tagge , i contrammiragli Kendal Ozzel , Tiaan Jerjerrod , i responsabili della COMPNOR ( Commission for the Preservation of New Order, Commissione per la Preservazione del Nuovo Ordine ), il direttore Armand Isard , il vice direttore dell'Ufficio della Sicurezza Harus Ison , il colonnello Wullf Yularen ed i viceammiragli Dodd Rancit e Terrinald Screed per i servizi segreti, mancava l'Imperatore che però monitorava la riunione dal suo ufficio, in sua rappresentanza erano presenti Mas Amedda ed Ars Dangor . Tutti avevano qualcosa da dire e nessuno era d'accordo con qualcuno, una sola cosa era chiara a tutti, non avevano a che fare con dei dilettanti, ma con una banda molto abile e perciò estremamente pericolosa, dovevano a tutti i costi fermare quella gente, però nessuno riusciva a dare delle indicazioni utili o che potessero essere utilizzate operativamente. Mentre stavano battibeccando giunse la notizia che il Carrion Spike aveva attaccato nel sistema di Lucazec , il generale Tagge si mostrò subito molto preoccupato, la sua famiglia aveva parecchi interessi su Lucazec , un ufficiale avvisò che stavano ricevendo un'olotrasmissione in diretta. La trasmissione veniva da Lucazec, era una ripresa dell'attacco in diretta, mostrava la distruzione della stazione di raffinazione della TaggeCo, mostrava anche che l'attacco era stato portato alle installazioni sul pianeta, era evidente dagli angoli di ripresa che l'olotrasmissione proveniva dal Carrion Spike. L'Imperatore proiettò la propria mente nello spazio, trovò quello che cercava, la mente di Darth Vader, anche lui stava osservando l'ologramma, tramite la Forza gli trasmise il proprio pensiero, avrebbe avuto il caccia stellare che voleva. Salvati dalla distruzione della nave rubata , Tarkin si trovava ora a bordo dello Star Destroyer Liberator , ricevette gli ultimi aggiornamenti della situazione, poi si imbarcò sulla navetta classe Theta messa a sua disposizione e si diresse alla volta della nave appoggio Goliath '', appena giunta da Ord Mantell , Vader vi si trovava gia. Tarkin aveva trascorso le ultime dieci ore a consultare rapporti, studiare mappe stellari, fare calcoli sempre più complicati, aveva conferito con chiunque potesse dargli notizie, poi era giunto ad una conclusione, ora doveva parlare con Vader, lo trovò nell'hangar dei caccia stellari, si spostarono in una saletta riservata, qui Tarkin spiegò a Vader che a suo parere la cellula ribelle era collegata a qualcuno all'interno del Comando Imperiale, comunicò a Vader alcuni fatti di cui era venuto a conoscenza e che dimostravano che i Ribelli non potevano aver agito da soli. Poi spiegò a Vader il suo piano per intercettare il ''Carrion Spike, la nave era a corto di carburante, ma siccome utilizzava un carburante particolare, che si poteva trovare solo in due posti in quella parte della galassia, o sul pianeta Gromas , nel settore di Perkell , oppure sul pianeta Phindar nel settore di Mandalore . Gromas aveva una piccola stazione con ogni tipo di carburante, ma essendo un pianeta minerario era piuttosto ben difeso, su Phindar c'era solo una nave cisterna gestita da appaltatori privati per conto dell'Impero. Avrebbero dovuto avvisare i servizi segreti, Vader annuì. Cacciatori e prede " Che cosa ha detto il nostro amici ? " " Un'unità operativa ha compiuto il salto nell' iperspazio da Gromas " " E' sicuro ? " " Lo confermano fonti diverse ". " Allora avevi ragione a proposito di Tarkin ". - Artoz, Teller e Hask a bordo del Carrion Spike Convinti delle loro conclusioni, Tarkin e Vader avvisarono i servizi segreti della prossima mossa dei Ribelli, rifornirsi su Gromas, Vader inoltre trasmise ciò che avevano dedotto all'Imperatore, poi si prepararono a saltare verso Phindar. Teller si presentò al comandante della nave cisterna travestito da ufficiale Imperiale, esibì le sue credenziali ed il Carrion Spike iniziò il rifornimento. Tarkin si mise in contatto con la nave cisterna, non appena entrarono nello spazio reale ai confini del sistema di Phindar, il comandante gli confermò che un ufficiale Imperiale, presentatosi come comandante LaSal, era salito a bordo per ottenere di rifornirsi, gli trasmise una registrazione dell'ufficiale in cui si vedevano le mostrine, un rapido controllo e seppe che il vero comandante LaSal era ormeggiato con il suo Star Destroyer Sovereign a Fondor , ma la cosa importante era che il Carrion Spike era ancora collegato alla cisterna. Tarkin si diresse verso l'hangar dove Vader lo stava aspettando, indossò casco ed imbragatura di supporto vitale, mentre si preparava riferì a Vader quello che aveva appena saputo. Vader trasse la conclusione che qualcuno aveva avvisato i ribelli di stare alla larga da Gromas. Teller rientrò quasi correndo sul Carrion Spike, i suoi compagni lo guardarono allarmati, Teller spiegò loro che si aspettava guai, era andato tutto troppo liscio, ordinò a Salikk di partire subito, non aveva ancora finito di parlare che Cala lo interruppe per avvisarlo che una grossa nave era entrata nel settore, era un portaintercettori di scorta imperiale, il trasponder la designava come Goliath, e trasportava uno stormo di caccia stellari. Mentre la stavano osservando la nave scomparve improvvisamente per ricomparire altrettanto improvvisamente vicinissima al Carrion Spike, lanciando i caccia quasi contemporaneamente, avava eseguito un micro salto. Teller si rese conto che Tarkin e Vader avevano capito il loro gioco, l'unità operativa su Gromas era solo un pretesto per farli andare su Phindar, giusto dove Tarkin e Vader li avrebbero potuti intercettare, ma non era ancora detta l'ultima porola : se fossero riusciti a tener duro per un quarto d'ora, avevano una sorpresa per loro, intanto ordinò a Salikk di tenersi il più vicino possibile alla cisterna, il pilota rispose che se sperava che ciò avrebbe impedito a Tarkin e Vader di aprire il fuoco , ma era un'illuso. Vader guidava la formazione di Ala-V da bordo del suo nuovo Eta-2 Actis , Tarkin era alla sua sinistra, i caccia si allinearono dietro il velivolo nero ed accelerarono in direzione della cisterna, poi diede l'ordine di iniziare l'attacco. Si resero conto che il Carrion Spike non solo si nasondeva dietro la cisterna, ma le ruotava lentamente attorno in modo da mostrare loro il lato più protetto, nonostante tutto aprirono il fuoco, quattro caccia lo centrarono in pieno , ma gli scudi resistettero, un attimo dopo i laser laterali del Carrion Spike distrussero due caccia, Vader e Tarkin proseguirono l'attacco, ma inutilmente, Vader si lanciò tra la cisterna ed il Carrion Spike, colpì la corvetta da poppa a prua, ma gli scudi non cedettero. Il Carrion Spike aprì il fuoco costringendo i caccia imperiali a disimpegnarsi, uno urtò contro la sovrastruttura della cisterna, perse il controllo ed esplose nello spazio . Vader ordinò a tutti i caccia rimasti di concentrare il fuoco sul ponte di comando della corvetta, i caccia eseguirono e tempestarono di colpi la nave, mentre stavano per effettuare un nuovo attacco, da uno degli hangar frontali della cisterna emersero sei caccia ARC-170 che si precipitarono su di loro. Tarkin chiamò il Goliath, ordinando che prendessero contatto con la cisterna per farle richiamare i caccia, pochi istanti dopo il Goliath ''richiamò dicendo che il comandante della cisterna si rifiutava di obbedire all'ordine in quanto non riconosceva la sua autotità. Tarkin decise che era ora di farla finita, ordinò al ''Goliath di preparare i siluri protonoci e di fare fuoco nel momento stesso in cui la corvetta fosse apparsa sopra la cisterna, il comandante della porta intercettori espresse i suoi dubbi, c'era la cisterna, c'erano i caccia, intervenne Vader, ribadendo l'ordine di Tarkin. All'improvviso il Carrion Spike accelerò e si allontanò dalle cisterna in direzione del Goliath aprendo il fuoco con tutte le armi di bordo, i caccia si lanciarono all'inseguimento per impedirgli il salto. Tarkin ordinò al Goliath di aprire il fuoco, ma non avevano niente a cui sparare, Vader ordinò loro di sparare lungo l'ultimo vettore noto e di attivare il raggio traente sul medesimo vettore, la portaintercettori aprì il fuoco. Una mostruosa esplosione alle loro spalle, la cisterna era esplosa e la nuvola fuoco e gas incandescenti aveva annientato tutti gli ARC- 170 e gli Ala-V in coda alla formazione, poi l'onda d'urto raggiunse il caccia di Tarkin facendolo roteare fuori controllo, quando riuscì a riprenderlo, sentì Vader comunicare che il Carrion Spike aveva fatto il salto iperspaziale. Erano soppravvissuti solo loro, due caccia stellari e il Goliath, il relitto della cisterna stava precipitando verso Phindar. Né loro né il Carrion Spike avevano fatto fuoco contro di essa. Gli spietati " Sai una cosa, Teller ? E' buffo, l'ultima volta che ci hai fatto la predica, hai detto che le nostre vittime non erano civili perché servivano l'Impero, secondo me non è poi così diverso da quello che diceva Tarkin quando prendeva di mira chiunque sostenesse i pirati. " " Proprio così, Hask, ma c'è una piccola differenza......" " Noi siamo i buoni " - Hask Taff , Berch Teller e Anora Fair a bordo del Carrion Spike Il Carrion Spike era gravemente danneggiato, il raggio traente l'aveva agganciato per caso, grazie alla perizia di Salikk si era sganciato, ma i danni erano notevoli, gran parte degli strumenti non funzionavano, lo scafo era annerito e bruciacchiato, mancava parte dell'antenna frontale, i fari esterni si erano liquefatti, alcune aree della nave erano inacessibili a causa delle radiazioni e della decompressione, docce e climatizzatori non funzionavano, l'illuminazione era andata, funzionavano solo le luci di emergenza, spie di allarme lampeggiavano per ogni dove, i generatori degli scudi funzionavano a malapena, alcuni sistemi computerizzati non ne volevano sapere di rimettersi in funzione, l'Iperguida , i sistemi d'arma, il computer di navigazione ed il sistema di occultamento funzionavano un po' meglio, nel complesso era un mezzo disastro. I sei componenti l'equipaggio erano riuniti nella cabina di pilotaggio a medicarsi le ferite ed a cercare di riparare qualcosa, erano alla deriva in un sistema sconosciuto, per il momento andava bene così. Erano stati loro a provocare l'esplosione della cisterna, erano riusciti a minarla, ed avevano quasi eliminato Tarkin e Vader, Hask e Salikk si stavano chiedendo se Tarkin e Vader avrebbero dato lo stesso l'ordine di aprire il fuoco se avessero saputo che la cisterna poteva esplodere. Teller rispose che sia a Tarkin sia a Vader interessava una sola cosa, conseguire l'obiettivo, tutto il resto non li interessava minimamente. Tarkin e Vader a bordo del Goliath attendevano le comunicazioni della squadra inviata sul pianeta ad esaminare i resti della cisterna, quando finalmente giunsero, Tarkin vide confermati i suoi sospetti, la cisterna era stata minata, erano stati attirati in una trappola, chiunque fossero avevano anticipato le loro mosse, non sarebbe più accaduto. " Se non siamo disposti a fare tutto quello che è in nostro potere per proteggere il nostro obiettivo, rischiamo di perderlo per sempre. " " Mi ha frainteso, governatore, come ho detto, dobbiamo catturarli tutti " - Wlihuff Tarkin e Darth Vader a bordo del Goliath in orbita attorno a Phindar Arrivarono altre comunicazioni, erano riusciti a localizzare il Carrion Spike nel settore LCC-447 , adesso potevano loro tendere una trappola. Una nuova riunione si stava svolgendo a Coruscant, alla presenza dell'Imperatore, Mas Amedda , Ars Dangor , Janus Greejatus e Kren Blista-Vanee , suoi consiglieri e Harus Ison e Dodd Rancit , come al solito si perdeva tempo in sterili recriminazioni, Ison e Rancit ce l'avevano con Tarkin per le iniziative che prendeva senza comunicarle al comando, ora avevano trasmesso un nuovo bersaglio, solo che l'Imperatore se l'era tenuto per se, ciò che invece aveva comunicato ai suoi comandanti era che Tarkin suggeriva di tracciare le rotte verso i possibili bersagli ed aspettarli all'arrivo, per fermare i Ribelli, proponeva di usare i nuovi incrociatori d'interdizione e strappare il Carrion Spike dall'iperspazio poco prima che arrivi al bersaglio. Kren Blista-Vanee , fece notare che i proiettori gravitazionali montati sui nuovi incrociatori non erano ancora stati collaudati completamente, l'Imperatore decise di utilizzarli lo stesso. " Gli diamo le coordinate, ma non saltiamo. " " Vuoi dire......" " Lo facciamo fare a qualcun altro. " - Berch Teller ad Anora Fair Il Carrion Spike era pronto a saltare nell'iperspazio, rabberciato alla meno peggio, era pronto per l'ultima parte della sua missione, tuttavia Salikk non si decideva a partire, Teller se ne accorse, sapeva che le sensazioni erano importanti, e Salikk aveva la senzazione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nelle celle di carburante che avevano caricato su Phindar, Teller decise di far esaminare le celle prima di muoversi. Cala , la specialista Koorivar , esaminò le celle, ne trovò una apparentemente vuota, in realtà esaminata meglio risultò contenere un radiofaro imperiale, Tarkin conosceva esattamente la loro posizione, e se non era ancora venuto a prenderli significava che li stava aspettando dove sarebbero rientrati, e non da solo! Ma forse c'era il modo di ingannarlo, inserire le coordinate per il salto, ma non saltare e far saltare qualcun altro. Tarkin era a bordo dell' Executrix, uno Star Destroyer classe Imperiale, tre astronavi di interdizione, un Detainer CC-2200, una fregata CC-7700 ed un Immobilizer 418 corelliano erano pronte, tra le navi e l'Executrix erano schierate fregate, navi picchetto e cannoniere,nella nave picchetto in posizione centrale, Darth Vader, il tenente Crest ( appena promosso da Vader ) ed una ventina di Stormtrooper attendevano la comparsa del Carrion Spike per abbordarlo. Stavano attendendo, ormai mancava poco, i proiettori gravitazionali delle navi da interdizione erano regolati al massimo della potenza, vista la quantità di traffico che si svolgeva in quel settore, sarebbe stato forse inevitabile estrarre dall'iperspazio qualche altra nave, i tecnici erano fiduciosi, ma in ogni caso non si aspettavano grossi problemi. Tarkin era preoccupato, non sapeva esattamente per cosa eppure.., il conto alla rovescia proseguiva, poi improvvisamente i proiettori entrarono in funzione, l' Executrix barcollo come fosse stata investita da un'onda gigantesca ,le navi minori sembrarono accelerare, il campo di attrazione generato era troppo potente, i tecnici cercavano di farvi fronte, ma ormai decine di navi stavano comparendo nello spazio reale, la prima ad apparire fu un vecchio mercantile YT-1000 , poi altri mercantili, uno yacht spaziale, due navi passeggeri, altri mercantili, poi appena il campo di attrazione fu spento, le navi senza controllo cominciarono a roteare nello spazio, due si schiantarono l'una contro l'altra, poi una gigantesca astronave entrò in collisione con un Incrociatore di Interdizione CC-2200 Detainer , un'esplosione accecante e buona parte della gigantesca astronave di linea'' Stellar Vista'' scomparve polverizzata, gusci di salvataggio gremivano lo spazio, altre navi erano in difficoltà. Tarkin diede ordine alle navi minori di prestare soccorso, ma del Carrion Spike nessuna traccia. Vader dette ordine di radunare tutte le navi apparse, nessuna doveva abbandonare l'area, almeno finché non avessero scoperto cosa era esattamente successo ed in che modo il Carrion Spike fosse riuscito a cavarsela stavolta. Improvvisamente un panfilo modificato aprì il fuoco contro una fregata imperiale, risultò essere il Truant , una nave ricercata in numerosi settori per contrabbando d'armi.Tarkin ordinò di distruggerla, un ufficiale gli fece presente che gli artiglieri non potevano aprire il fuoco a causa dei molti gusci di salvataggio presenti nell'area, Tarkin gelidamente ripetè l'ordine, un attimo dopo i cannoni turbolaser dello Star Destroyer aprirono il fuoco, il Truant ed un bel po' di gusci di salvataggio scomparvero in un lampo di luce, ma Tarkin non se ne accorse neppure, stava cercando di capire come avessero potuto sfuggire alla trappola, chiaramente si erano accorti del radiofaro e poi ? Quel mercantile , l' YT-1000, era comparso nello stesso momento in cui sarebbe dovuto comparire il Carrion Spike, perché ? " I dirottatori non hanno cambiato idea all'ultimo momento, governatore. Stanno cercando di depistarci, e io intendo perquisire ogni nave che abbiamo catturato finché non avremo le risposte che cerchiamo." - Darth Vader a Wilhuff Tarkin Vader si diresse verso il mercantile, Tarkin cercava di riordinare le idee, doveva recuperare la capacità di pensare come la preda, non come il cacciatore, ne era capace, lo sapeva, l'aveva gia fatto. Vader dette ordine di portare il mercantile a bordo dell'Executrix e di trattenere l'equipaggio in stato di fermo finché non ne avesse interrogato personalmente ogni membro. Il Reticent , questo il nome del mercantile, venne perquisito a fondo, le merci nella stiva erano le solite, la strumentazione ed i documenti di bordo non rivelavano nulla di sospetto, poteva essere una semplice coincidenza che fosse apparsa nello spazio reale nello stesso momento in cui doveva apparire il Carrion Spike, ma né Vader né Tarkin credevano alle coincidenze; Vader decise di interrogare personalmente il capitano. Il capitano del Reticent era un Koorivar dal lungo corno, Vader lo stava interrogando utilizzando i poteri del lato oscuro, venne fuori il nome di un intermediario, un certo Knotts , un umano che lavorava su Lantillies , era lui che aveva procurato l'ultimo carico, Vader era convinto che ci fosse dell'altro, Tarkin pensava che stessero perdendo tempo, per cui lasciò Vader al suo lavoro e se ne andò, le urla del capitano lo accompagnarono nel tragitto fino all'ascensore. Il Carrion Spike era fermo, in un settore dello spazio fuori da ogni rotta, l'equipaggio stava riposando, ma in realtà ognuno era perso nei suoi pensieri, stavano pensando al Reticent ed al suo equipaggio, pensavano che con un po' di fortuna sarebbero stati interrogati e rilasciati, in fin dei conti la loro storia era plausibile, la documentazione in regola, la strumentazione pure, invece non era andata così, ma non c'era tempo per i rimpianti, avevano ancora del lavoro da fare, l'ultimo lavoro. Su Coruscant, l'Imperatore aveva deciso di interrogare personalmente l'agente Bracchia ed il suo superiore, l'agente operativo Stellan che aveva ordinato a Bracchia di perquisire il deposito su Murkhana , con il risultato di scoprire che l'olovideo inviato a Stellan, non proveniva, come lui pensava, dai servizi segreti, bensì era un falso costruito ad arte da qualcuno che conosceva molto bene l'ambiente dell'Ufficio della Sicurezza e le sue procedure operative. In altre parole, Tarkin e Vader avevano ragione, tutto ciò era stato organizzato all'interno delle alte gerarchie imperiali. Il cerchio si chiude " Il Carrion Spike è rientrato nello spazio reale sull'eclittica 003, Signore, il bersaglio è agganciato, le geometrie d'attacco calcolate, le batterie di dritta attendono il suo ordine. " " Prepararsi ad aprire il fuoco " " Ricevuto. " " Ignorate l'ordine ! " - Darth Vader annulla l'ordine di Dodd Rancit Tarkin aveva bisogno di riflettere, doveva pensare, studiare le impronte se voleva capire chi le aveva lasciate e che intenzioni aveva. Poche ore prima la corvetta aveva attaccato una base imperiale su Nouane , una scelta assurda, oltre a non aver praticamente provocato danni, poco ci mancava che venisse distrutta dalla reazione delle Forze Imperiali. Tarkin si collegò ad un campo aperto e cominciò a dettare. Chi aveva accesso ai dati sulle navi da guerra , sulle armi separatiste, sui disturbatori dell'Holonet confiscati a mercanti di rottami, organizzazioni criminali ed altri? Chi aveva competenza nell'utilizzo di tecnologia separatista ? Chi era in grado di trasmettere olovideo in tempo reale? Chi aveva la competenza nella creazione e trasmissione di olovideo attraverso l'accesso agli archivi di Holonet? Chi conosceva l'esistenza delle basi Rampart e Sentinel? Chi sapeva che il tenente Thon era in forza alla base Rampart? Chi conosceva l'esistenza del Carrion Spike e aveva familiarità con i suoi sistemi più sofisticati? Possibile contributo di Imperiali di alto rango? Poi c'era quello che aveva riferito una spia imperiale infiltrata nei Crymorah , un comandante dell'organizzazione criminale aveva detto di aver trattato con Faazah, il contrabbandiere Sugi, per la consegna di un lotto di celle di combustibile modificate che erano state consegnate su Murkhana prima del loro arrivo, ma non era questa la vera notizia, la notizia era che per raggiungere l'accordo si erano serviti di un intermediario umano su Lantilles, Tarkin sospettava che il mediatore fosse quel Knotts nominato dal capitano della Reticent. Tarkin cercò notizie di Knotts nella banca dati dell'Holonet, pochi istanti dopo comparve un ologramma allegato ad un rapporto, Knotts aveva l'aria del veterano, il rapporto diceva che era vissuto a Lantilles per quindici anni, ma le banche dati di Coruscant avevano dati molto più interessanti, durante le Guerre dei Cloni, Knotts aveva collaborato con i servizi segreti della Repubblica, fornendo, in tutta segretezza, armi e provviste ai gruppi di resistenti su pianeti occupati dai separatisti, Tarkin conosceva bene uno di questi,la luna Antar IV nell'orlo intermedio. Tarkin aveva avuto il compito di dare alla luna una punizione esemplare, non perse tempo a distinguere tra Lealisti e ribelli, tra guerriglieri della resistenza e Separatisti, non cercò neppure di individuare gli agenti segreti che cercavano di mettersi in salvo, diede il via ad una ondata di arresti, esecuzioni e massacri, si era cercato di insabbiare ciò che era accaduto, ma i media avevano avuto sentore del fatto e la Tragedia di Antar IV divenne la notizia del momento. Gli sovvenne che c'erano due cronisti di Coruscant particolarmente agguerriti, richiamò i loro dossier e li mise a fianco di quello di Knotts, erano un'umana ed una Zygerriana : Anora Fair e Hask Taff , che era considerata una maestra nella manipolazione dell'Holonet, a detta della COMPNOR, era evidente che sapevano molto più di quello che avrebbero dovuto sapere, si pensava che ricevessero informazioni da un ex capitano della Repubblica, Berch Teller, nella banca dati riservata Tarkin trovò il curriculum di Teller ed un ologramma che mise al centro, l'ologramma di Knotts da un lato e quello delle due croniste dall'altro. Tarkin lo conosceva, era l'ufficiale che lo aveva interrogato dopo la fuga dalla Cittadella di Lola Sayu , ma non era finita qui, Teller aveva operato su Antar IV, addestrando agenti e gruppi di resistenti, alla fine della guerra aveva cercato di salvare i suoi agenti più importanti, ma a causa del disinteresse del COMPNOR, la maggior parte dei suoi agenti era stata arrestata e giustiziata. Tarkin non aveva fatto tutto ciò per vendetta, aveva agito esattamente come l'Imperatore si attendeva da lui, il problema era un'altro, se si fosse messo a fare la cernita, la maggior parte dei Separatisti sarebbero fuggiti, invece così li avevano presi tutti, chiaramente Teller si era sentito tradito, Tarkin lo capiva e capiva pure che meditasse vendetta, in primo luogo contro di lui. Tarkin continuò a leggere e scoprì che Teller era stato mandato come capo della sicurezza alla Stazione Desolation , era l'avamposto segreto che sovraintendeva alle ricerche sulla stazione da battaglia, non vi era rimasto a lungo, poco tempo dopo era scomparso, come anche le due croniste. Tarkin continuò la sua ricerca ed iniziò a cercare chi aveva lavorato con Teller su Antar IV e non fosse stato giustiziato, risultarono due nomi, un pilota stellare Gotal , identificato come Salikk ed un Koorivar esperto di artiglieria chiamato Cala , Tarkin estrasse i due ologrammi e li posizionò tra Teller e Knotts. Tarkin si senti rabbrividire, mancava solo una prova, Tarkin si fece mandare il video dell'ufficiale che si era presentato a bordo della nave cisterna per richiedere il rifornimento, ricevutolo confrontò l'immagine con quella di Teller, il computer scansionò le due immagini e le confrontò, un attimo dopo il computer dette il suo responso, la corrispondenza era del 99.9%. Li aveva trovati, ora sapeva chi aveva rubato il Carrion Spike, ma mancava ancora qualcuno, Teller non era l'unico ad essere scomparso dalla Stazione Desolation, molti scienziati e ricercatori erano scomparsi dalla base, ma uno in particolare incuriosiva Tarkin, un ingegnere esperto in astronavi, un Mon Calamari chiamato Dottor Artoz, Artoz era certamente a conoscenza del Carrion Spike, il sistema di occultamento era stato costruito nei cantieri Mon Calamari. Chi altri era coinvolto? Non potevano aver fatto tutto da soli, c'era sicuramente almeno un'altra persona, nella ristretta cerchia ( si fa per dire ) del Comando Imperiale. " La pista prosegue anche se non si vedono più le impronte " - Wilhuff Tarkin Il Carrion Spike ''emerse dall'iperspazio a circa dieci parsec da Nouane , era ridotto ad un rottame, aveva solo due cannoni laser funzionanti, gli scudi erano praticamente andati, il sistema di occultamento ed i motori subluce erano fuori uso, la consolle dell'Holonet non funzionava, l'iperguida era danneggiata, probabilmente sarebbero riusciti a fare uno o due salti, ma non di più. Teller disse che bastava ne facesse ancora uno, poi sarebbe tutto finito, c'era un problema, gli imperiali li stavano aspettando a Nouane, se Teller non avesse ordinato a Salikk di uscire dall'iperspazio in un punto diverso da quello concordato con il suo misterioso " amico ", sarebbero stati distrutti, erano stati traditi. Avevano ancora una carta da giocare per recarsi all'ultimo appuntamento. Cala comunicò che il pilota automatico funzionava. Sulla passerella del ponte di comando dell'Executrix'', Tarkin attendeva che Vader terminasse di conferire con l'Imperator: Vader comunicò a Tarkin che il viceammiraglio Dodd Rancit era convinto che i dissidenti avrebbero cercato di attaccare l'Accademia Imperiale di Carida , aveva ricevuto l'ordine di schierare tutte le navi che riteneva opportuno e sarebbe lui stesso a comandare la forza di attacco. Tarkin sogghignò, Vader continuò dicendogli che l'Imperatore aveva riflettuto sulla sua affermazione che gli ex alleati fossero divenuti i suoi nuovi nemici, e ne conveniva. Tarkin sorrise, molto soddisfatto del suo operato, poi avvisò Vader che la navetta lo stava aspettando, Vader annuì e fece per andarsene, improvvisamente si girò e chiese a Tarkin perchè avesse chiamato la sua corvetta Carrion Spike, ( picco delle carogne ) ; Tarkin fu sorpreso dalla domanda, rispose che era il nome di un luogo di Eriadu , il suo pianeta natale, Vader non si mosse e Tarkin si rese conto che si aspettava una risposta più completa, decise così di accompagnarlo all'hangar e di raccontargli tutta la storia. Come Wilhuff Tarkin divenne uomo Tarkin iniziò a raccontare come dall'età di undici anni fino ai sedici, ogni estate, si recasse con lo zio Jova Tarkin e delle guide sull'altopiano Carrion , per tre mesi scorrazzavano sull'altopiano, lottando per la vita, unica arma ammessa una vibrolancia , fu in quegli anni che Tarkin diventò un guerriero, anzi di più, un predatore. C'era però una parte dell'altopiano dove non si addentravano mai, era una zona strana, dominata da una collina rocciosa su cui si ergeva un pinnacolo in roccia vetrosa nerastra, il Carrion Spike, era la zona di caccia dei più feroci predatori dell'altopiano, i Veermok . I Veermok di Eriadu erano diversi da quelli di altri pianeti, erano animali sociali, semisenzienti, ferocissimi, non temevano gli uomini e le loro armi, vivevano sulla collina, di giorno riposavano stesi al sole, di notte cacciavano, un giorno della quinta estate, lo zio Jova lo chiamò e gli chiese se se la sentisse di affrontare una prova, trascorrere una intera giornata sulla cima del pinnacolo per poi scendere al tramonto. Vader lo ascoltava attentamente, ogni tanto chiedeva spiegazioni, ciò stupì Tarkin, era la prima volta che lui e Vader parlavano veramente, sentiva che qualcosa stava cambiando nei loro rapporti. Non poteva portarsi né cibo né acqua, solo la vibrolancia non completamente carica, lo zio gli disse che poteva prendersi tutto il tempo che voleva per studiarsi una strategia, poteva anche rifiutarsi se avesse giudicato la cosa troppo difficile e pericolosa. Tarkin capì che quello che gli era stato proposto era il suo rito di iniziazione, di passaggio da ragazzo a uomo, si accinse all'impresa; per prima cosa studiò la posizione e le abitudini del branco, pian piano cominciò a capire quali fossero le personalità presenti nel gruppo, essenzialmente due, il capobranco, da lui chiamato re, che quotidianamente o quasi doveva difendere la sua posizione accettando le sfide poste da pretendenti che insidiavano il suo ruolo, poi c'era quello che lui chiamava l'ombra perché era sempre al seguito del re. Ombra comandava un gruppetto di otto Veermok che lo seguivano dappertutto e sembravano eseguire i suoi voleri. Dopo aver studiato per mesi il territorio, il branco, le abitudini ed i personaggi salienti, decise di passare all'azione, intanto scavò una serie di buche più o meno profonde, le munì di pali appuntiti sul fondo e le mimetizzò, poi un mattino mentre i Veermok erano intenti a consumare il loro pasto nelle grotte che servivano loro da tane e prima che uscissero per mettersi al sole, Tarkin attraversò di corsa la savana, raggiunse la collina, vi si inerpicò e sali sul Carrion Spike. Appena i Veermok se ne accorsero, cominciarono ad agitarsi ed a cercare di raggiungerlo, inutilmente, il re osservava, non faceva nulla, poi ombra " ordinò " ai suoi di attaccare, gli attacchi però erano scoordinati, senza determinazione, il re si spazientì e si avvicinò, ad un grunito di ombra, gli otto animali si girarono ed attaccarono il re, questi si difese, uccidendone almeno tre, ma gli altri lo uccisero, ombra era il nuovo re, a questo punto Tarkin fece la mossa che poteva decretare la sua fine, impugnò saldamente la vibrolancia, la bilanciò, la lanciò colpendo ombra in pieno petto uccidendolo, il resto del branco si bloccò, instupidito, incapace di reagire, non c'era nessuno che potesse prendere il posto dei due uccisi. Tarkin aspettò il tramonto, scese dal pinnacolo, recuperò la vibrolancia e si incammino verso l'accampamento dove suo zio e le guide lo attendevano, nessun Veermok si mosse, nessuno lo ostacolò, il mattino dopo tutti i Veermok erano scomparsi, se ne erano andati e non tornarono mai più. Vader annuì, erano ormai giunti alla navetta, si salutarono, ma in modo diverso dal solito, c'era quasi complicità tra loro, Tarkin raccomandò a Vader di salutargli il suo pretendente, Vader rispose che poteva contarci, poi decollò. La resa dei conti " Non intendo supplicarti di risparmiarmi la vita, Vader " " Non servirebbe comunque a nulla. " " Un ultima cosa, vice ammiraglio, il Moff Tarkin le manda i suoi saluti. " - Dodd Rancit e Darth Vader a bordo del Conquest '' Il ''Conquest '', uno [[Star Destroyer classe Secutor,|Star Destroyer classe ''Secutor,]] orbitava a circa mezzo milione di Km da Carida , il viceammiraglio Dodd Rancit camminava nervosamente nella sala di comando, attendeva notizie, finalmente un ufficiale lo informò che il Carrion Spike era entrato nello spazio reale, le batterie erano pronte, attendevano ordini. Rancit ordinò di prepararsi ad aprire il fuoco, improvvisamente una voce profonda e raschiante ordinò di ignorare l'ordine. Darth Vader entrò nella plancia di comando seguito da una squadra di Stormtrooper , enorme figura nera con il mantello che gli ondeggiava sulle spalle, Rancit fu colto di sorpresa, abbozzò una frase di benvenuto che Vader ignorò, diede invece ordine che il Carrion Spike fosse analizzato, voleva sapere se a bordo vi fosse traccia di vita organica, risultò che la corvetta era vuota, viaggiava con il pilota automatico. Rancit ne fu molto sorpreso, Vader invece non lo era per nulla, si aspettava qualcosa del genere, voltandosi verso Rancit non potè fare a meno di far notare al viceammiraglio che i suoi amici l'avevano tradito, Rancit non riusciva a capire, Vader non gli lasciò il tempo di ribattere, lo accusò di essere l'ideatore di tutta la faccenda, di aver riunito una squadra di suoi ex agenti, di aver fornito loro le risorse e le informazioni che hanno permesso il furto del Carrion Spike e tutto quello che ne era seguito, ed ora si preparava ad eliminarli, per non avere testimoni e guadagnarsi la riconoscenza dell'Imperatore e cos'altro? Potere, influenza, la carica di Moff . Rancit sapeva di essere perduto, ma non riusciva a sopportare che Teller l'avesse giocato in quel modo, si rese conto che non poteva aspettarsi pietà, decise di non chiederla, Vader alzò la mano, pronto ad ergersi a giudice e carnefice, si fermò, guardò Rancit e decise di dargli la possibilità di morire con onore, diede ordine al tenente Crest di far salire il viceammiraglio in un guscio di salvataggio e di lanciarlo, sarebbe stato Rancit stesso, quando fosse alla giusta distanza, a dare l'ordine di fare fuoco. Prima di lasciarlo al suo destino, ci tenne a ricordargli che Tarkin gli mandava i suoi saluti. L' ultimo attacco La vecchia nave era in attesa dietro una luna arida nelle vicinanze di Tatooine , era stata messa assieme con pezzi e moduli di varie navi, recuperati nei cantieri e nei depositi di mezza galassia, sembrava un mercantile, in realtà era la nave da battaglia che aveva attaccato la Base Sentinel, le sue stive erano colme di caccia droidi, le armi azionate da Droidi controllati da un computer erano pronte a far fuoco, ma coloro che pilotavano la nave erano senzienti, umani, Koorivar , Gotal ed un Mon Calamari. Teller era nell'hangar, aveva gia indossato la tuta di volo e stava dando le ultime istruzioni ad Artoz e Knotts, si preparavano ad attaccare un convoglio di navi mercantili che trasportavano materiali per qualcosa di molto importante che stavano costruendo su Geonosis , una specie di stazione da battaglia , dicevano, se fossero riusciti a distruggere il convoglio avrebbero ritardato di anni la costruzione della stazione e nel frattempo, tutto poteva accadere. Venne annunciato che il convoglio stava uscendo dall'iperspazio, tutti corsero ai loro caccia. Quando l' Executrix uscì dall'iperspazio l'attacco era gia cominciato, le comunicazioni erano state interrotte, per cui non si riusciva a comunicare con i mercantili che nel frattempo si erano riuniti in modo che le navi di scorta, cannoniere e fregate potessero formare un cerchio difensivo. Tarkin, a bordo dello Star Destroyer stava osservando l'evolversi del combattimento ed elaborando una strategia di intervento, imprvvisamente dette l'ordine di dirigere verso la battaglia, il comandante dell Executrix'' gli fece notare che essendo impossibile avvisare il convoglio del loro arrivo e della loro rotta d'attacco era molto elevato il rischio di incidenti, Tarkin ribadì l'ordine aggiungendo che toccava ai mercantili scansarsi. Tarkin era deciso a porre termine a questa storia, dette ai connonieri l'ordine di non aprire il fuoco sino al suo comando, ordinò ai caccia di rompere la formazione e di aprire il fuoco a volontà, doveva fare in modo che gli avversari fossero annichiliti dalla forza e terrorizzati dalla paura, questo era l'unico modo in cui l' Impero poteva comandare. L' Executrix ''avanzava tra i caccia, inesorabile, sembrava che fosse la volontà di Tarkin a spingerla sempre più in profondità verso il convoglio, la nave da battaglia dei dissidenti ed una Fregata classe Nebulon-B tempestavano di colpi le navi da carico, Tarkin dette l'ordine di aprire il fuoco contro la fregata, in pochi attimi non restavano altro che rottami incandescenti , Tarkin ordinò di aumentare la velocità a velocità di combattimento, mentre l' ''Executrix accelerava, Tarkin non aveva occhi che per la nave da battaglia nemica, non se la sarebbe cavata stavolta, non come alla Base Sentinel. Gli comunicarono che i caccia stavano subendo gravi perdite, Tarkin ordinò ai caccia stellari di ririrarsi dietro l' Executrix e di difendere il convoglio. Teller era stato colto di sorpresa dall'arrivo dello Star Destroyer, ma ancor di più dalle sue mosse, doveva esserci Tarkin a bordo, un comandante normale non avrebbe agito così, avrebbe aggirato il convoglio, invece l'enorme nave da battaglia si era lanciata a velocità massima attraverso il convoglio, incurante del pericolo di collisioni, solo Tarkin poteva combattere così, come quando combatteva contro i pirati. Teller ordinò a Salikk di saltare nell'iperspazio, finché ne aveva il tempo, ma Salikk non ne avava nessuna intenzione, voleva finire in bellezza, e con lui tutti gli altri. Teller cercò di convincerli, li offese, tentò in ogni modo di farli andar via, ma i suoi compagni furono irremovibili, Salikk trasmise al caccia di Teller le coordinate per il salto, poi chiuse le comunicazioni. Tarkin non voleva dar loro la soddisfazione di una morte da eroi, li voleva vivi, la nave dei dissidenti era di costruzione modulare, Tarkin diede ordine alle batterie di concentrare il fuoco sulle giunzioni tra i moduli, i cannoni tuonarono e la nave si frantumò, perse la parte anteriore e quella posteriore, restava intatto solo il modulo centrale, che si stava lentamente rovesciando. Due altre navi stavano uscendo dall'iperspazio, erano due Star Destroyer, il Compliant e l' Enforcer , ma ormai non servivano più, in realtà non sarebbero serviti neppure prima, non con quel Tarkin. Un tecnico comunicò a Tarkin che non vi era traccia di un caccia Headhunter , presente poco prima ; era possibile che avesse compiuto un salto iperspaziale, il Moff non se ne curò, diede ordine di preparare una squadra di abbordaggio e di catturare l'equipaggio della nave, sottolineando il fatto che li voleva vivi. I superstiti, dell' equipaggio della nave dei dissidenti, vennero catturati ed ammanettati, Tarkin li passò in rassegna, riconobbe Anora Fair , Hask Taff , Knotts , Artoz , rivolse loro alcune domande, nessuno rispose, poi si accorse che non c'era traccia di Teller, li interrogò , ma nessuno rispose, Tarkin dedusse che doveva essere scappato, si ricordò dell' Headhunter che era saltato. Anora parlò, solo per dirgli che presto sarebbe giunta la sua ora, Tarkin scosse la testa, poi decise di portarli a Coruscant affinché fossero interrogati. Epilogo Erano passate tre settimane dall'attacco al convoglio, i cospiratori erano stati interrogati e segretamente giustiziati, l' Imperatore non voleva che divenissero dei martiri. A quelle esecuzioni ne erano seguite molte altre, gli operai che lavoravano nei magazzini che avevano rifornito i dissidenti, gli scienziati della stazione Desolation che non avevano mantenuto il giuramento di segretezza, i proprietari di due cantieri clandestini nell'orlo esterno, membri di rango inferiore dell'organizzazione Crymorah, in definitiva tutti coloro che a qualche titolo avessero avuto a che fare con la cellula dissidente erano stati eliminati. L'unico che non era stato catturato era Berch Teller. La preoccupazione dell' Imperatore era per la stazione che stavano costruendo su Geonosis , ma non era il caso, in molti sapevano che l' Impero stava costruendo qualcosa su Geonosis, ma solo pochi e ben selezionati sapevano cosa. L' Imperatore promosse Wilhuff Tarkin al grado di Gran Moff , grado creato appositamente per lui, oltre a ciò, gli affidò la responsabilità dell' Orlo Esterno e dell'intero progetto della stazione da battaglia mobile, la futura Morte Nera . Tarkin divenne una celebrità, venne dato ampio risalto alla sua promozione ed al suo nuovo incarico, nessuno ovviamente parlò della stazione da battaglia, Tarkin rimase a Coruscant per due settimane, durante le quali concesse molte interviste, annunciando l'intenzione di fare un lungo viaggio nei mondi dell'Orlo Esterno per rendersi conto della siuazione, a cominciare dal suo mondo natale, Eriadu. Durante queste interviste ebbe l'occasione di esprimere le sue idee sull' Impero e su come dovesse governare la galassia, i media definirono le sue esternazioni come " Dottrina Tarkin ", ebbe inoltre numerosi incontri con personalità dei pianeti dell' Orlo Esterno, con i responsabili dell' Esercito, della Flotta e dei Servizi Segreti. Cambiò parte del personale della stazione Desolation, ridefini nuovi termini di sicurezza per i lavoratori su Geonosis, limitò l'accesso alla rete Holonet ai soli imperiali, rinforzò la Base Sentinel e le altre basi di smistamento e controllo, assegnò flotte di controllo ai sistemi vicini, ordinò di dare la caccia a pirati e contrabbandieri con l'ordine di ucciderli appena trovati, non servivano processi, non servivano prigionieri. Disegnò e si fece fare una nuova uniforme consona al suo nuovo rango, poi finalmente, con la scorta che l'Imperatore gli aveva assegnato lasciò Coruscant a bordo della sua nuova nave ammiraglia, lo Star Destroyer Executrix della classe Imperial, alla volta di Eriadu. L' alternativa del diavolo " Ho cercato di semplificarti la vita il più possibile, capitano. Ho persino lasciato i miei Stormtrooper a Eriadu City " " Molto gentile da parte tua, governatore.... o forse dovrei chiamarti Gran Moff, ora? Sapevo che mi stavi aspettando. Non mi importava. Non finché avevo ancora una possibilità di farti fuori ". " A dire il vero, di possibilità ne hai avute più di una. Perché non mi hai attaccato dall'alto ? Potevi spararmi con un fucile di precisione invece che con un semplice blaster ". " Volevo che mi guardassi negli occhi mentre ti uccidevo. " " Tristemente prevedibile, capitano. E anche inutile. " - Wilhuff Tarkin e Berch Teller alla base del Carrion Spike All' arrivo su Eriadu, fu accolto come un eroe, ad attenderlo da una folla festante, dai notabili, il governatore gli consegnò le chiavi della città, una banda militare suonava, si tenne una parata in suo onore, dovette posare per uno scultore incaricato di erigergli una statua da posizionare nella piazza principale della città. Tarkin però non era venuto per quello, aveva un'ultimo conto in sospeso, ma doveva essere solo, faticò non poco per convincere gli Stormtrooper della sua scorta, ma alla fine ci riuscì, partì il mattino dopo a bordo del suo vecchio airspeeder, si diresse all' Altopiano delle Carogne, partì senza nessun diversivo, potevano esserci dei sicari in agguato, ma non se ne diede peso, raggiunse la sua destinazione alcune ore dopo, era tutto come si ricordava, lo sorvolò più volte, ammirandone la natura selvaggia, gli animali che pascolavano, i predatori che tendevano agguati, era giorno pieno, la luce cruda consentiva di vedere con chiarezza ogni minimo particolare, alla fine atterrò alla base di una collina sulla cui cima si ergeva un monolite di roccia vetrosa nera, Carrion Spike. La scalò come aveva fatto tanti anni prima, ma giunto in cima alla base del monolite decise che era sufficiente, si sedette sulle rocce scaldate dal sole e restò li per ore, proprio come facevano i Veermok una volta, quando il sole fu vicino al tramonto, si rialzò e cominciò la difficile discesa, arrivato alla base della collina ripassò sulle sue tracce seguendo un sentiero tortuoso, era quasi giunto all' airspeeder quando udì un rumore di rami spezzati ed il grido di un essere umano che era caduto in una delle sue vecchie trappole. Tarkin sorrise compiaciuto, le sue trappole funzionavano ancora, si diresse verso la buca che aveva scavato anni prima, aveva fatto pochi passi quando si sentì salutare, era suo zio Jova, invecchiato, abbronzato, ma decisamente in forma, si avvicinò e gli porse un blaster, Tarkin lo prese e sel'infilò nella cintura, poi assieme si diressero verso la buca. Nella buca, a quattro metri di profondità giaceva Teller, ancora confuso per la caduta, i pali acuminati che Tarkin vi aveva piantato anni prima, si erano marciti, perciò non lo avevano ferito, ma nella caduta si era rotto una caviglia ed i circuiti della sua tuta mimetica si erano danneggiati, Tarkin lo salutò, era lui che aspettava, era per lui che era tornato in quei luoghi, sapeva che Teller avrebbe cercato di ucciderlo, e sapeva anche che l'avrebbe affrontato faccia a faccia, in fin dei conti Teller era un'inguaribile romantico. Lasciarono Teller nella buca, si spostarono un po'di lato e si scambiarono saluti e notizie, poi tarkin tornò alla trappola, chiese a Teller il perché avesse fatto ciò che aveva fatto. Teller rispose che voleva fermare il governo del terrore che l'Impero voleva instaurare nella galassia, Tarkin gli rispose che per lui era pacificazione, Berch Teller gli chiese cosa l'avesse trasformato in un mostro senza rimorsi, Tarkin rispose che era stato quel posto, quell'altopiano , a trasformarlo nell'uomo che era. Poi propose un patto a Teller, non lo avrebbe ucciso, gli avrebbe lasciato il suo blaster sull'orlo della buca, pur con una caviglia rotta avrebbe potuto, anche se non sarebbe stato facile, uscire dalla buca, recuperare l'arma e cercare di raggiungere il suo speeder che Jova avrebbe parcheggiato alla base della collina, se ci fosse riuscito si sarebbero incontrati ancora ed allora gli avrebbe raccontato cosa stavano costruendo su Geonosis, visto che la cosa lo incuriosiva tanto, doveva stare attento però, di notte i predatori più pericolosi uscivano per cacciare e sicuramente avrebbero fiutato il suo odore, sarebbe stato meglio che non si facesse trovare. Tarkin si voltò e se ne andò, Teller rimase nella buca, il blaster quattro metri sopra di lui, avrebbe potuto tentare, poteva riuscirci, il blaster poteva diventare la sua via di fuga dalle zanne che lo attendevano nel buio. La notte stava calando. Dietro le quinte > La Missione su Murkhana venne ideata come trama portante del volume " Tarkin " scritto da James Lucero nel 2014, un'anteprima pubblicata su Star Wars Insider n° 153, includeva diverse illustrazioni di Joe Corroney . Categoria:Battaglie della Prima Età Imperiale Categoria:Articoli di qualità